My Family Bring It On
by love109
Summary: 2nd Story to My Family. Severus is acting werid. Soon Hermione finds out why and just hopes that her family stick by her...
1. Chapter 1

_**My Family: Bring It On**_

_**Chapter One: Butch?**_

_**A/N: WELL THIS IS IT THE NEXT STORY TO MY FAMILY. LET ME KNOW WOT YA THINK K? ALSO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY…**_

_**She stood at the back door smiling out at her son and husband. They were playing some sort of hide and seek game but it turned into Severus being Jazon's horse. She could watch them all day but knew that if she didn't move now she would have a fight on her hands. After all Jazon always wanted his dinner on time and if it wasn't then for some reason he decided that the plates looked better in little broken pieces. Sighed a happy sigh she turned and made her way back inside to start dinner.**_

_**The one think she was thankful for was that now she didn't have to go and leave Jazon when she had to go to work. Her mother was great but she wanted to look after him herself. Severus was the one to help her out with that and now she was doing what she had always wanted to. Writing books. Each one so far was about how to do spell's easier or helped students with potions. But right now she was working on a book that told everyone what had happened in the war and all the thinks Voldemort had thrown at them while still in school. Of course she had asked Harry and Ron first but they seemed to just want her happy and said yes right away.**_

_**She smiled when she heard a yell from the door and turned to see Severus had Jazon on his shoulders and that the yell had come from him when Jazon had pulled his hair to hard. It didn't seem to upset him all that much as when Jazon started to giggle he just couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face. "Dinner's almost done so go and wash up. And no buts young man." She added when she saw Jazon about to moan. He closed his mouth again but huffed and turned his head away. Severus winked at her before going into the wash room that had been put in when Jazon started to complain about the walk being to long back to the kitchen. **_

_**As they were coming out she was putting their plates down on the table and Jazon cheered before running around to his chair and waiting to be put in the buster seat. Severus came around knowing that Hermione wouldn't be able to pick him up right now. As he was making his way back to his seat he let his hands move around her waist and stroke her inflated stomach that held their twins. It had been a surprise when they had found out a year after being married that they were going to have another baby(s) but a happy one. It had taken Hermione a week to finally believe it but after that she had been the happiest he had seen her in a long time. He was happy because he got to be with her through all of it this time. The ministry had let Hermione off on the having to marry and have a baby but she had married him as they had finally told each other how much they loved each other and that it wasn't just for Jazon.**_

_**The spell Ginny had thrown at her had been so bad that she had only just started to walk without a walking stick before they had been married last year. She had been grateful that she could walk down the aisle without having to hold onto something. Remus and Harry may have given her away but they had let her walk on her own and were there just in case she started to feel unsteady. Now all she had to worry about was having two more Severus's running around.**_

_**Severus watched as his wife worked on her book the next day and saw that she looked lost in thought. Her eyes were clouded and she was tapping her fingers on the table top. He knew that something was wrong so went ask what was up-setting her. Softly he said her name and watched her jump, shake her head and turn to him with a surprised look on her face. She smiled at him while showing her love for him in her eyes.**_

"_**Is everything ok? You looked out of it for a minute there." He asked walking up behind her and massaging her shoulders to take the kinks she had in them. She gave a moan while closing her eyes and letting her head fall forward so he could get to her neck better.**_

"_**I don't know what to do about writing the bits about Ginny. I mean I don't want her to look to bad in-case it up-sets Ron. I know I should tell the truth but…" She trailed off but he understood.**_

"_**Well, how about you write what you were going to put and let Ron read through it before changing anything that he doesn't like?" She stood up and went into his arms. Smiling up at him she gave him a kiss before telling him she would do that.**_

_**As she walked along the wood line she sighed, wondering when this war would really end. Sure Voldemort was gone but it seemed there was always someone to take his place. She was just thankful that her family weren't on the wrong side now. Severus had been acting strange for a couple of weeks now, since he had gone and talk to his uncle. It hurt to know that he was shutting her out but she didn't dare say anything in-case he walked away. She knew that when he was ready he would talk to her, or hoped was a better word. Sighing again she made her way back up to their home but stopped when she heard a growl from behind her. Frozen for a second she just stared wide-eyed in front of her, but soon she came back to herself when another growl sounded and slowly reached for her wand. Cursing when she didn't find it, she remembered leaving it on the bedside table after finishing cleaning.**_

_**She began to turn around and would stop every time she heard a growl but as she got turned all the way around she saw that it was a wolf not much older then a toddler of 3. Looking closer she saw that it was a boy. She smiled before putting her hand out in front of her. He growled again but he sniffed before giving a whine and lying down before crawling towards her. She whispered softly to it and soon it was rubbing its head on her hand. He was so soft she used her other hand to stroke him as well. He got up and rubbed his head on her stomach. She giggled when the babies kicked at this.**_

"_**Hermione come away from that wolf now!" She turned around with her hand still on the wolfs head. He had his wand out and had it pointed at the wolf. He growled at Severus and moved to stand in front of Hermione like he was protecting her.**_

"_**Severus don't be silly. He hasn't hurt me and isn't about to. Isn't that right Butch?" She said the last bit in a sort of baby voice while stroking his head. He stopped growling and had his eyes closed and had his tongue hanging out.**_

"_**Butch?" Severus frowned at her while putting his wand down. He saw the look in her eyes and groaned. "No. No Hermione. We are not having a wolf living with us." She gave the puppy dog eyes and he knew that he couldn't look away. "Fine but one wrong move and he's gone understand?" She broke out in the biggest grin and went and hugged him.**_

"_**Thank you, thank you. I love you soooo much." He shook his head and watched as Butch made his way towards them. He look at Hermione again and saw that she was frowning. He asked her what was wrong. "Where's Jazon?" He snorted before telling her that Clara had come over and taken him for the rest of the day. "Really?" She said as her arms started to rap around his neck. He smirked at this before bending down to her and bringing his lips to hers. She gave a yelp and laughed as he took her up in his arms and started back to the house. She saw Butch following but he didn't follow them any more then the living room and went to lay down in front of the fire place. She smiled at him before letting her full attention go back to her husband.**_

_**TBC…**_

_**THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY SUNDAY…**_

_**LOVE**_

_**love109**_

_**XXXxxxXXX**_


	2. AN

A/N: Right I'm looking for beta to help with my story's. Is anyone interested? Let me know please. And if you know anyone that's a good beta and would like to help me point my way please and thank you! :D


	3. Chapter 2

My Family Bring It On

Chapter Two

Goodbye Mione, Hello Hell

A/N: I want you to all know I now have a Beta and would like to thank Stargatefan001 for pre-reading and checking my story for me :D Also, it may take a bit longer to update as my internet has been playing up a lot lately. Sometimes it won't even let me send/upload anything L

He watched her as she put a couple of books back that she had been looking through for ideas. It was hard to watch her and know that soon he'd have to say goodbye. Sighing he went back to looking at his own book. Jazon was with Clara and Remus for the day again. It had been a week since they had taken Butch in and he always slept in Jazon's room. It was as if he was protecting him in a way. Severus knew that was going to be a plus when he went.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was worried about something again. She knew something was really wrong as he normally asked about her book but he hadn't asked about it in three days. Sighing inwardly she got down the book she was looking for before going to sit down again. Instead of sitting on her own chair, she made her way over to sit beside her husband. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She smiled at him before sitting down on the end of the sofa and putting her legs up. She didn't put them on him like she used to but he gave her a small smile before picking her feet up and laying them across his lap.

He began to rub her feet. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back with a moan. He smirked at this and with a bit more force rubbed her feet a bit harder. She moaned again but he suddenly stopped. Groaning in disappointment, she sat forward and re-opened her eyes. She gasped and blushed beetroot red when she saw the Malfoys' standing in the doorway. Draco had a smirk on his face.

"Guess having a baby doesn't stop you, ay Severus." Draco joked but got a glare back.

"We need to talk." Severus looked at Lucius and nodded before getting up. Hermione got up with him and watched him go with sad eyes. Cissy and Draco watched her as she sat back down again and began to rub her stomach. They felt sorry for her but they couldn't tell her what was going on or she would try and stop them.

Looking out the window, she sighed. It had been 2 days since the Malfoy's had come. Severus was more withdrawn then he was before. Whatever Lucius had said to him must be pretty bad for him not to even talk to her about it. She closed her book and placed it on the table before getting up and going to see if Jazon was up yet. He had been sleeping more and more for some reason and she knew that something was wrong. Severus didn't seem to notice but she had set up an appointment for tomorrow with a med-witch. Hopefully they could shed some light on the matter.

Severus watched as Hermione rushed around getting her things. He frowned when she started to get hers and Jazon's coats. He wished that he hadn't been shutting her out but knew it would be better this way. In the end, he knew she would, maybe just maybe, understand why he had done this. He listened now as she spoke to Jazon with a forced smile on her face.

"Don't worry baby, the doctor is just going to see if there is anything wrong. There's nothing to be worried about. And if you're extra good we'll get ice-cream after ok?" Jazon nodded with a smile and stood still while she finished zipping up his coat. He was shocked to hear that something might be wrong with his son. He hoped that he would be ok. If anything happened to him, he'd never forgive himself.

He watched as they walked out but said nothing to him. Severus knew that it was his own fault as he had snapped at them last night for no reason. He was so into his own thoughts that he jumped when the fireplace burst into life. Lucius was the one who stepped through first then along came Draco.

"It's time." Nodding he got up and walked over to Hermione's desk and pulled a letter out of his pocked that was full of lies and just hoped that she could forgive him.

Hermione was on tender hooks as she walked into the living room. It was so quiet. Even with Jazon running around upstairs playing. Ever since getting back from Jazon's appointment she had been trying to tire him out. She hadn't even thought about seeing if Severus was in until she was about to make dinner that night. He'd been working extra hard and whatever it was she just hoped that it was over soon so he was back to himself soon. She checked in his office first and then all over the house but he wasn't home. Frowning she sat down on the sofa and thought about where he could be. Sighing when she came up empty handed. Looking around the room, she was confused when she saw something on her desk that wasn't there this morning. Getting up slowly she walked over to it and saw that it was a letter with her name on it in Severus's neat handwriting.

10 minutes later, she had tears streaming down her face and more pooling in her eyes, all the while trying to work out how this could have happened. They were doing so well. It was a shock when arms came around her sometime later. Looking up she saw her mother with Jazon in her arms and then turned to see who had their arms around her. Remus gave her a small smile and broke down again before falling into his arms in tears. He held her and whispered soft words in her ear.

"He's…gone…and isn't…coming back…he just…left…said it was…too much…he doesn't love me any more…" She spoke between gasps and sobs that racked her body. Remus tightened his hold on her before telling her everything would be ok and they would look after them.

It had been 2 weeks since Severus had gone and she wondered if she would ever feel whole again. She had tried to get in touch with the Malfoy's but they seemed to have just disappeared as well. It seemed Jazon was getting worse and they still had no idea what was wrong with him. They told her that they would know what was wrong within the next few days.

He never wanted to play and only ate when she nearly force it into him. He didn't even want to get up anymore. She didn't either but knew that he needed her right now. She watched him just lying there. It was hard to watch but she wished above all that Severus was here and that everything was back to the way it had been just after their wedding.

"Honey?" Turing in the doorway she looked to see her mother standing there with a smile on her face. It didn't reach her eyes but then at least she was trying. "The Med-Witch is here. She said that the results are back." Hermione was moving before she had even finished telling her this. Hoping was all she had now and she just hoped that everything would turn out right.

"So what your saying is that Jazon will get better but it could be months even years before he will be back to being himself?"

"Yes. With us not knowing how bad and how far the cancer has spread then we don't have a sure answer to when he would be up and about again. Nevertheless, he will be up and about when the treatment is over. We've seen it in lots of cases before, some of the children younger the Jazon." 

Her mother and Remus squeezed her hands and she sent up a prayer asking that everything be all right. Jazon would be going into hospital tomorrow and the treatment would start when they had done more tests to see how far it was gone. She knew this was going to be hard but also knew that with her family and friends around her everything was going to be ok. One thing was for sure though; this was going to be hell!

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLZ. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	4. Chapter 3

My Family: Bring It On

Chapter Three

What, How, Why?

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Stargatefan001 :D Happy reading.

He looked around himself and wondered when their Lord would be getting here. They had all been in this room for hours. Water had been given but some were starting to think this was all bull. That there was no new Lord what so ever. He turned his head to look at his friends and hoped that this was real or they were now in a trap and most likely about to die.

The tapings of heels come through the walls and the other men stood up straighter. They all faced the door and some even held their breath. As the door started to open he saw Lucius cringe when it squeaked and gave off a loud creak. He kept his eyes on the door but also on Draco who had never been to anything like this before. He also saw Lucius doing this. They were thankful that they had talked Narcissa out of coming as there were no women here, which meant most likely she would have been killed. As the door opened fully he saw that it was a woman.

She had a blood red cloak on with the hood up and bright red high heels. He could feel the dark magic coming off of her as she moved through the masses. Everyone moved aside for her as she went and stood on the right side of the chair that was put up on a podium. It looked to be made of gold and what seemed to be gems held in the arms of the chair. Her hood suddenly fell down and he knew that they would be dead in minutes.

She held her sons hand as he slept. He looked so pale and fragile. For the last month he had been in this bed getting better but it seemed to be taking ages. Most nights he would wake up screaming from the medication he was given. It was attacking the caner cells but there was nothing they could give him for the pain apart from putting him back to sleep. And even when that was done he would toss and turn.

It broke her heart watching him but she knew in the end he would be back to himself. Hopefully. She felt a hand on her should and turned to see Harry standing there. He had been with her everyday and jus holding her together. Most of the time she just wanted to scream right along with Jazon but knew that wouldn't help her much. He had been out looking for the Malfoy's again, she could just tell by the way he looked. He missed Draco and he knew that if he found them that Severus wouldn't be to far behind, or in front. She had read some of the newspapers and they seemed to be glad he was gone and what ever spell he had used on her had been broken. They didn't even care that she son was in hospital at all. It was like he hadn't been born or something.

Jazon groaned and she gasped turning back to him. He was opening his eyes slowly and groggily. His breath was slow but deep. She used her other hand to brush his hair out of his eyes and smiled at him when he turned his head to look at her. He gave her a pained smile.

"Hi mummy." His voice nearly broke her heart. He sounded like he was about to die and there was no way she was letting that happen. Making sure she didn't have tears running down her face she spoke to him.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" Harry smiled down at him while putting his other hand on her other shoulder as well.

"Horrible mummy. My head hurts and my belly doesn't feel too good. Can I have some ice-cream please?" She gave a laugh along with Harry.

"We'll see when the doctor has had a look at you ok?" He nodded at her before hugging his stuffed panther to his chest.

Severus heaved a sigh of relief when he dropped onto his bed. They had been training again and he had been the one to have spells shot at him. Draco had been next then Lucius had been called up. He was just thankful they were still alive. He wished her could see his wife and son for just a second and see how they were doing. If he survived this then he knew that he had a lot of making up to do.

He looked over at Lucius as he brought Draco into their room. He had to hold his son up as his leg had been hit more then once with a slicing spell. Draco groaned when he was lowered to his bed.

"It'll be back to normal soon. Just don't get up until we are called again. Which shouldn't be until morning now?" Draco nodded at his father before falling back onto his pillow and closing his eyes. He was asleep in no time. "I wish we'd been able to talk him out of this. I don't think I could watch this everyday."

"Don't worry, Draco's strong. He'll be fine." Severus told his old friend. Severus was thankful that his son wasn't as old as Draco or he would have talked him into letting him come to.

"Let's just hope we get out of this soon."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So he can come home?" Hermione asked holding into her mother's hand.

"Yes as long as he doesn't do anything that will tire him out to much." The healer smiled when she saw how happy the mother was. At least this was a happy story.

Later that day Hermione smiled as Remus and Harry helped Jazon get ready. He had turned around and said he was a big boy now so could do things himself. Of course she made sure that she had already picked his clothes out or he would have been going home wearing his Garfield outfit. (Love That Cat :D) her mother stood at her side with her arm around her and Hermione let her head rest on her shoulder.

"Mummy I'm ready!" Looking down at him she smiled as he stood before her. He looked ok apart from the cowboy hat she couldn't get him to part from. Sirius had gotten it for him when the healers had cut half of his hair off. Of course he thought that no one could see him when he wore it, well apart from his clothes.

"Ok then. Let get you home and then you can play with your cars." He jumped up and down and had the biggest grin on his face.

"And Wolfie?"

"And Wolfie. Now let grandpa pick you up to go through the fireplace ok honey?" He nodded and went to Remus to be picked up. Harry and Clara went through first and then Remus. Making sure she had packed everything Hermione then went through saying goodbye to the healer.

Coming through she heard shouting and crying. The crying was coming from Jazon who was sat in the corner of the room covering his ears while someone held a wand to him. When she looked closer she saw that it was Draco. She went to grab her wand but it was suddenly gone and she looked to see one pointed right at her face. Then she gasped upon seeing who was holding it.

"Its been a while hasn't it Hermione? But then again you thought I was dead didn't you? Oh, and look you have a little one on the way. Guess my spell wasn't put on you for long enough." She looked into the eyes of Ginny Weasley and hoped to god that help was on its way.

"So who do I thank for you being here?" Hermione asked in a calm voice that didn't betray how scared she felt for her family and friends.

"Oh, no one we've been looking for you for a while. Even before your husband came along. Of course he wouldn't give you to us. Then someone slipped up. She thought no one was following her and came to see you." Even Draco looked shocked at this but he hid it very well. Ginny snapped her fingers and a hooded figure brought someone in who had been beaten. She gasped as the woman was shoved at her feet. She saw the ring on her finger and dropped down to help her.

Or she would have if Ginny hadn't shook her head. "She should have stayed in hiding and you'd have been just fine."

"Mummy." She saw Ginny smirk and watched as she turned her wand on Jazon. She would have gone to help him but someone held her back. She screamed as Ginny sent the killing curse at him. She didn't see what happened but a wolf was now standing in front of Jazon growling at Ginny. What shocked her even more was there was 4 other wolfs now in the room as well.

"Get out of the way you stupid animal!" Ginny screamed before he jumped at her…

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE…LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BAD OR GOOD :D

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	5. Chapter 4

My Family: Bring It On

Chapter Four

All I Want Is You

Thank you Stargatefan001 for taking on looking at my story :D.

I want my readers to know that I look forward to reading your reviews and if you have any ideas that might be helpful then please let me know. Also I have just completed a couple of chapters for my Inuyasha story 'Its no fun being nice all the time.' They will be up as soon as I can get them up :D

Hermione held her son as they sat on the cot in the room. It held a woollen blanket that she had put around Jazon to keep him warm. They had been here for over a week and she didn't know how long they were going to be here but hopefully they got out soon as she was close to having the twins. She had only seen Draco and Lucius in the time she had been here. She knew that Harry hadn't been taken but her mother and Remus had. They were somewhere in this hell hole.

Looking down at her son she tried to stop the tears from falling as she saw him shiver in his sleep. She just wished that he had gotten away with Harry. She still didn't know how that had happened but she knew Harry and he would get help or she hoped he could. People still didn't like her that much even when she had helped in finding a way to kill Voldemort. She tightened her arms around Jazon hoping that this would at least keep him warm a bit more.

He stood in the shadows watching as she held their sleeping son in her arms as she cried silent tears. He had made sure not to be one of the people to bring food and water down to them. He just wasn't ready to see the hate and disappointment in her eyes. It was as she moved to get more comfortable that she gasped and held her stomach that made him show himself. He ran to the holding cell and opened the door as she held in her scream.

"Severus…help…" She looked at him with eyes full of pain.

"Don't wor-" He was cut off by the door leading into the room being blasted off its hinges. With dust flying around he covered Hermione and Jazon with his cloak until he thought it was safe. Pulling his wand out he pointed it at the person who walked into the room but sighed when he saw Remus and Harry. He put his wand away before turning back to his wife and son.

"Your safe now. Do what ever they say and you'll be out of here very soon." With that he ran from the room knowing that if he was found anywhere near here he'd be dead. She was at least in safe hands now. Nodding to Remus as he went passed he made his way through the secret passages he had found not long after being here.

Hermione sat in her bed at Malfoy manor and sighed for the millionth time that day. She wasn't allowed to move from the bed unless someone was there to help her and right now they were all eating dinner and she needed the bath room. Slowly she got up and with little baby steps moved toward the door on her left. It took 20 minutes to get there and back but when she walked back into her room she saw Narcissa standing in the door way glaring and hands on hips.

"Complete bed rest and you go and get up?" Hermione sighed but didn't say anything. Narcissa moved towards her and helped her back into bed. "Please do as the healer said. We don't need another scare ok." Ever since they found out that Narcissa didn't know what the men were going to do she had forgiven her and she was thankful now that she didn't have to worry about her house being attacked.

Lucius had made sure that the house was un-plot-able. He said that it was only people in the family could come and go as they pleased but she knew that he wanted to keep Narcissa safe from getting hurt this time.

Jazon was on the mend. He could be on his feet for an hour but no more. The healers had said he was taking well to the treatment and not fighting it like some did. She was so happy when she saw him walk into her room the other day that she cried. He sat with her and she read him the story book he had brought with him.

"I promise but I cant just stay in bed when I'm about to burst." Narcissa looked at her for a second before they started to laugh.

"OK, but from now on there will be an elf here helping. And before you start since you've gotten Lucius on your side he's been giving them a day off every other week and not shouting at them." Hermione looked happy about this and nodded. She knew that house elf's liked to work but it was nice to see that Lucius had taken in what she said about a happy work environment. Either that or he just wanted her to be quiet about it.

"Ok." It happened so quick that she didn't know what happened. One minute she was lifting her legs into the bed and the next water was pouring out of her. Narcissa looked shocked as well before shouting for help. The room was soon packed. Clara sent Harry to fetch a healer but was stopped by Narcissa saying only Malfoy's could let people onto the house. Hermione smiled around the pain at this.

"Don't worry Harry will be fine…" She trailed off as another contraction happened. They all looked between Harry and Hermione shocked but watched as Harry went and did as he was told. It wasn't even 2 minutes before he was running back in with a Healer on his tail.

"You and me young man are going to have a talk after this, understand?" Harry nodded at this before taking up the right side on Hermione. As the healer got to work Hermione didn't know if to laugh or cry. She had family around her but the one she wanted the most wasn't there.

All the wanted now was **Severus **to be holding her hand as they brought their twins into the world.

TBC…

I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS LITTLE BIT OUT OF THE WAY. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE LONGER :D

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	6. Chapter 5

My Family: Bring It On  
Chapter Five  
Dead?

A/N: Right here's the next chapter and just so you know the next one won't be out for a while as I'm sorting my life out and signing up for the army. I want to be a nurse there and hopefully everything goes ok. :D.

And I want to say thank you to my Beta Stargatefan001 for checking my story and putting up with me :P lol. Well enjoy and please review…

Harry looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled. Hermione had named her Lily Jane Snape after both their mothers.

A scream brought him out of his thoughts and looking into the room Hermione was in. She was still in labor after 24 hours. Sighing he went and handed Remus Lily and went back in to hold Hermione's hand. It was as he was moving back into the room that he saw three animals standing outside the window. There was a black raven, a pure white eagle and a blonde ferret on the windowsill. He was gob smacked when the ferret started to scratch at the window when he saw him looking. He turned back to see Hermione was looking that way as well before she gave a cry and fell back onto the bed. Clara and Narcissa stood helping the healer and they seemed to be a bit panicked.

"I'll open the window, might help to have some fresh air." Clara nodded without looking at him and he saw a small smile on Hermione's face. He went and opened it and they stepped inside and sat watching as the next baby came into the world.

It was as the baby came out that the healer started to go into a panic. Hermione was shouting at her asking what was going on but she just moved over to the table they had set up to check the babies on. The black raven appeared to be shaking.

"What's wrong with my baby!" Hermione cried but she didn't get an answer.

The raven flapped its wings before flying over to her and sitting next to her. He laid his wing on her arm but it didn't affect her. It just shocked him that she didn't pull away.

Harry moved back over to her other side and held her hand.

It was nearly an hour later that there was a cry and Hermione finally stopped shouting but she just couldn't stop the tears from falling. The healer was still looking over the baby and everyone held their breath not daring to speak. Then the healer turned around with a smile on her face while holding a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. She brought her over to Hermione and laid her in her arms.

"She seems to be fine but her breathing is a bit off. For now I want you to keep an eye on it ok? If she starts to breathe heaver then she is now then call me or if you're not sure then, again call me. Other than that everything seems good." It was Remus who told her they would as Hermione was now holding both her little girls. He showed her out before going to fetch Jazon from his room where he was being watch by a house-elf.

"Mummy?" Looking up she saw her son kneeling on the end of her bed and smiled. He grinned back before crawling towards her and the babies.

"I'd like you to meet your baby sister's, Lily Jane, and well I was hoping that you could come up with a great name for this little one." The raven next her gave a small cry and sort of nodded its head.

Jazon smiled before he got a look of concentration on his face before he grinned again and looked down at the little girl with black hair the same colour as his and their dads.

"Lola."

Hermione smiled and nodded before she spoke again. "Lola Cissa Snape."

Narcissa looked at her in shock before giving a cry and thanking her. It shocked everyone when a tear slipped past her eyes. The eagle went and sat on her shoulder and rubbed its head on her cheek before looking towards the door and she nodded before saying she'd go and get some bottles for the babies. It didn't seem to matter that she could just call a house-elf to get them.

She watched as her husband turned back into himself and stood next to his desk. She wanted to go to him but didn't know if he wanted her to. Then she smiled when he opened his arms to her. Running to him they hugged each other for some time.

"I've missed you so much." He nodded into her neck agreeing while not letting her go. "How long?"

"Not too long now. We've gotten some on our side but not enough. It should be soon though. Severus is working on something that will help but until then please be strong." She looked at him and saw how hard this was on him so didn't want to say anything right now about the good news she had for him. Sure it might help but it could do some bad as well. She would keep it till he was home with her before telling him.

"How is Draco doing?"

"Now well. It seems that she's harder in him then on me and Severus. If it carry's on I'll be sending him home." He looked into her eyes before pulling her closer again and kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

Hermione watched as Severus stood over their son's bed as he slept. So it didn't hurt Jazon so much when he left he hadn't changed back in front of him.

"You know he misses you something rotten? I've told him you would come back…but for some reason I'm not so sure anymore." He turned to her with pain in his eyes before striding to her and taking her into his arms and letting her cry on his shoulder. He felt a tear slip from his eye but quickly whipped it away not wanting to seem weak in front of his wife.

"Soon." Was all he said before Lucius stood at the door and nodded to him. Turning when she felt him go stiff she shook her head when she saw Lucius standing there looking grim. Severus pulled away before giving her a kiss and nearly running from the room. She cried out but knew that it wouldn't do any good. He had to go and hopefully he came back in one piece.

She looked out of her window and smirked when she saw them walking back to the manor. She would make sure they paid for what they had done to her. Hermione wouldn't know what hit her and she'd laugh as she did it. Harry would be hers and no one would get in the way. If they did they'd end up like these three men were. Glaring when they went out of view she knew that she would have to do what she had planned soon or they'd turn everyone against her. She didn't know who they had turned but hopefully there weren't that many. After all most of them had been on the darklord's side to begin with, only time would tell. Turning away, she looked at the man lying in her bed and smirked before going back to him.

Severus felt someone watching him but could seem to pinpoint from where. Shaking it off he went into his room. Severus lay on his bed with his forearm covering his eyes and thought of Hermione and his children. They looked so perfect. The look on her face when he had to go nearly killed him and after seeing his little girls he about gave up and stayed. Lucius had had to nearly pull him out of the house. He knew it was hard for all of them but at least Lucius knew where his son was and that his wife was ok. Sure he could see Hermione was fine but if someone found her she'd be dead within seconds and his children with her.

Draco looked at his godfather and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help him so bad. He was still looking at Severus when he came to s decision. Turning to his father, he nodded towards the door. Lucius nodded before following him out. Severus heard them go and let them. He wanted to be alone for a while.

2 HOURS LATER

Severus had drifted off to sleep a while ago only to be woken up by shouting outside his room. Running with his wand out, he stood in shock as Draco fell to the floor stone cold. Lucius caught his eye and shook his head.

"If I ever hear one of you planning to kill me off again you'll meet the same end!" Ginny shouted before storming off. Most of the men followed but some gave Lucius a look before the rest went. He bent down and lifted his body before walking into their room again. Severus closed and locked the door but was shocked when the body that Lucius had just dropped on the bed started to fade. He looked at the face and saw the eyes flash open before smirking at them.

Lucius snorted before nodded his head. Severus frowned before turning to Lucius as soon as the body had vanished.

"Care to explain my dear friend?" Lucius smirked at him and handed him a letter. Opening it he saw Draco's hand writing.

Dear Uncle Severus

I know that you are sad that you cant be with Hermione and your children so I thought that at least one of us should be there for you. My father is needed with you more and…well I miss Harry and my mother. I'll keep you updated through my father and even send pictures for you. After you finish this letter it will burn so no one else can read it. Everyone in our world will think I'm dead so please don't let it slip to anyone. My father knows all of this. Just come back as fast as you can please. For Hermione and those beautiful children of yours.

Draco

Severus nodded as watched as the letter floated to the floor while it burned. It had disappeared by the time it got to the floor. Looking at Lucius he nodded before they felt their arms start to burn.

"Lets finish this old friend and get back to our family's as soon as we can." They put on their death eater robes before making their way to the meeting hall. As they walked in Lucius put on a blank face but let it slip every now and then to show that he was sad about Draco being _'dead'_.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZ

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	7. Chapter 6

My Family: Bring It On  
Chapter Six  
WHAT!

**A/N: Hi again everyone :D I have decided that I will be finishing a lot of my stories and until they are done I won't be starting any more. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks again to my beta Stargatefan001.**

Harry felt so warm. It was like he was back in Draco's arms. Sighing as the last bit of sleep went he opened his eyes and about screamed if it wasn't for the hand that now covered his mouth.

"Shh…" Looking towards the door to make sure that it was closed Draco smiled before turning back to him and pulling him into a fully fledged kiss. Harry didn't know what to do apart from respond. His arms went around him and pulled him closer as their tongues battled for dominance. Pulling away when they needed air they just stared into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked pushing some of Draco's hair behind his ear.

"Severus isn't doing too well so I'm here as a go between. She thought she had killed me. For now it has to stay that way. I'll have to stay indoors until this is all over." Harry smirked at him.

"So I get you all to myself?" Draco laughed and hugged him. "I've missed you." Draco agreed before telling him it was time that everyone knew he was back. That and he wanted to see the babies. At that Harry laughed but didn't say anything as he too wanted to see them.

Hermione held Jazon in her arms as he was given another needle to help him get strong again. Her mother and Remus were watching the twins while Narcissa came with her. After all she had to get a check up as well. Smiling to herself about knowing why Narcissa needed the check up. Guess Draco wasn't going to be the only heir to the Malfoy name for much longer.

Jazon tensed in her arm as the needle went in and she calmed him down with soothing words. He relaxed again when the healer pulled the needle out and rested his head back on her shoulder.

"Right that's it for this week. Next week we'll finish with the needles and start him on a potion that will build his health up. With this he may start to get colds for a while but that's just showing it works. Other than that we're done here. Have a nice day Mrs. Snape." Hermione nodded, shook her hand and went to the waiting room to sit and waited for Narcissa to come back.

Severus hid in the shadows as two death eaters went by talking about their mission. It was to find out where Malfoy Manor was so they could get in and kill whoever was inside at the time. He nearly growled but held it in before making sure he wasn't seen and heading back to his and Lucius' room. Lucius had been allowed to be left out of training since Draco was killed a week ago. He put it to good use by trying to find out all he could while everyone was there. So far he had stopped two raids on muggle's and on the Wizarding world. No one knew it was him but if he wasn't careful they would soon know.

Walking into his room he found Lucius was being held down while two other death eaters used pain inflicting curse on him. Severus had his wand on them within seconds and Lucius was soon up helping. Clapping was heard behind them. Not turning their back on the death eaters they waiting for the person to talk.

"Bravo. I would have never guessed that you would try and kill your fellow death eaters but again I am proven wrong." They stiffened when they heard her voice. "Now, over here boys let's leave Severus and Lucius to heal. We wouldn't want them in a bed shape when they next see their wife's now would we?" With that she walked out with her lackeys following her.

Looking at each other they nodded before vanishing from their room. They couldn't stay there any more without knowing they were going to be killed any time soon. They landed in knock-turn alley and waited. It didn't take long before death eaters were pooping in after them. With a few well aimed spells they fell to the floor dead. After making sure the tracking spell was off them they made their way to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione laughed as she watched Jazon jump on Draco. Since he had been back Jazon had come out of his shell a bit and been playing more and more. They only time he wasn't laughing was when he had to take his medication and that normally sent him right to sleep afterwards.

Draco had spoken to his father twice but since yesterday no one had been able to get through to him. No one had told Narcissa as she would have worried herself sick. And until they knew they didn't want her to think the worst.

"How the hell do they keep finding us?" Lucius nearly shouted. It had been days since they had left but death eaters seemed to find them where ever they went. Severus was thinking when he saw something shining in Lucius' pocket. Pulling it out, he looked it over before smirking.

"We need Draco to break his mirror. Then we have to put this somewhere they wouldn't think of. There seems to be a tracking spell on here. Every time Draco tries to get a hold of you it activates." Lucius nodded before taking the mirror into his hands and calling his sons name. Severus kept an eye out for any one that just popped out of nowhere.

"Thank god. I been trying to-"

"Not now son. I need you to smash the mirror and then send it far away. They keep finding us. Do it now ok?" Draco nodded not knowing what was going on. Lucius watched as Draco went and then felt his mirror burn in his hand. He had made sure that he knew if his son was in danger by the mirror. Severus took it from him and using it as a sort of port key sent it far away. He himself didn't know where it would end up.

After going to 5 different places and staying there for 2 hours at least they knew that no one could find them now. Looking at each other they nodded and landed in front of Malfoy Manor. They put the wards back up after going in and nearly ran to the doors.

"Draco dear?" He turned from sitting with Harry to see his mother holding two sets of baby clothes. His eyes widened upon seeing the lime green one. "Which do you think is better? I mean I wouldn't want to get something that's too bad." He saw behind her that Hermione was covering her laughs with her hand.

"They both look good mother. But maybe the dark green. After all father would like that one best." Narcissa pouted for a second before full out smiling. That still freaked him out a bit.

"Yes I think you father would like that one to. And when he comes home safe and sound he can help with painting the baby's room. After all he did your room when we were having you. And now this baby is just a bounce."

"WHAT!" Turning in shock they saw that Hermione was now in Severus' arms but Lucius was looking for the first time in ages gob-smacked. Slowly he walked towards her and placed his hands on her stomach. "We-we're going to have a baby?" Narcissa smiled at him before nodding. With a laugh he took her into his arms and kissed her full on the lips. He put his mouth next to her ear and softly spoke to her so no one could hear. "I love you."

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLZZZ.

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	8. Chapter 7

My Family: Bring It On  
Chapter Seven  
Its Time

A/N: Nearly the end. There will be at least another two chapters. Thank you Stargatefan001 for helping me and reading through my story :D  
And thanks to all the people that reviewed. This chapter is for all of you.

Severus sat in his daughters room holding them both in each arm. Hermione watched him from the door wondering if he was staying this time. Sure she knew he had done this to try and help them but he could have at least told her something. Turning away with a sigh, she went to see if Jazon was up yet.

Severus turned when he heard her sigh and pain came into his eyes. He wished he had done this better but he didn't want her to worry and at least with her hating him for it, there was a chance that he could come back from it. But with her not talking to him now he didn't know what to do. Taking a deep breath he turned back to looking down at his little girls. They were both looking up at him with wonder in their eyes.

"Let's hope that I can get your mother to forgive me." They gave a little giggle thinking he had said something funny. A small smile came onto his face. A throat cleared behind him and he turned to see Harry and Draco standing there.

"Maybe you should go help Hermione? She has to give Jazon his potion and sometimes he puts up a fight." Severus nodded before standing and handing each a baby. Lily to Harry and Lola to Draco. He made his way to his sons room only to find Hermione looking under the bed. The sight of her bent over did things to him but he shook them away knowing now wasn't the time.

"Come on honey, if you take it soon you'll be as strong as daddy."

"No. Its horrible and I don't wonna." Severus moved next to her and bent down with her. His hand was on her lower back as he looked at him son. Jazon was pressed up against the far wall so Hermione couldn't reach him.

"Come on son. Why don't you take the potion and then later I'll do what ever you want ok?" Jazon looked at him a second before slowly coming out. Hermione handed him the potion and watched as he got their son to take it. She hated that they had come to this that they couldn't even talk to each other without having a fight. Last night she had gone off at him a bit to much about what he had done. She had him back now so maybe they could work it out, even if it took some time.

Jazon was sleepy soon after taking the potion so they tucked him in bed before kissing his forehead and heading out of the room. Severus looked at her with pain in his eyes before turning to go the other way. "Severus?" He turned back to her in shock that she had called out to him. "I love you." She smiled at him with a heart warming smile before running into his now open arms.

Narcissa looked at them both and smiled before going down the stairs to find Lucius. She was glad that they were finally talking. Letting a hand fall onto her stomach she sighed. Lucius had been unbearable since he had found out about the baby. Sure she had a lot of trouble with Draco but this pregnancy seemed to be a lot better. Lucius just wasn't taking any chances. As she got to his office down stairs she smiled upon opening the door to see father and son working together on what ever they were.

Lucius saw her first and rushed to help her sit down. Draco watched while shaking his head as his mother tried to push his father away. Draco was really missing Harry since he had gone to visit Lily. They had sent her away and would have sent Jazon but Hermione wouldn't have any of it. He would have gone with him but he wanted to help with their plan to kill Ginny.

"I'm fine Lucius. Finish what you were doing and then we can go have lunch. I don't think Hermione and Severus will be joining us." They saw the smirk on her face and didn't dear ask. "I've asked Mitsie to take them dinner later and let us know if Jazon wakes up." Lucius and Draco nodded before going back to planning their attack on the new dark army.

Severus watched as Hermione slept on his chest. He couldn't believe that she had taking him back. It had been a shock when she had started to kiss him like that on the landing but he wasn't complaining. He heard shouting as he kissed her forehead. So not to wake her, he silenced the room before getting up and getting dressed. After pulling his robe on he looked at her one last time before going to see what all the shouting was about.

As he walked towards the shouting he could make out Clara's voice before he saw her. "How stupid are you Harry? If they find this place she's dead. Don't you understand? Ginny won't want her around!" Severus came into the room and saw Harry standing with Draco and Remus while Narcissa and Lucius stood to the side. Clara was across from them glaring at Harry. It was then that he saw he was carrying Lily's coat. It all clicked into place.

"So you think its ok for my children to be here but not Harry's? Are they not in the same boat?" Harry and Draco looked at Severus with grateful eyes. Clara stiffened before turning to him.

"That isn't it at all Severus. I tried-"

"Not hard enough!" Severus shouted at her wanting to get his anger out. Sure Hermione was stubborn but if pushed hard enough she would have sent Jazon along with Lily. "They were held in a f**cking cell. With only each other for warmth. Only water to keep them alive." Clara stood there in shock and looking behind him but he didn't seem to see that. "Do you really think I wanted to see my son and the love of my life being held there while I couldn't do anything? To watch my son shivering while in his mothers arms?" He felt arms go around him and felt as Hermione cried into his back. He turned and with a tear running down his face pulled her into his arms.

Clara watched and knew that she was in the wrong so let it pass. Severus was right she should have tried harder. Remus looked at her before slowly pulling her back into his chest. With his arms around her she felt somewhat safe. Harry and Draco moved out of the room and went to find Lily, who was playing with Rover.

Narcissa held onto Lucius as her sister cried on Remus' shoulder. It was the first time in ages that she had seen her sister cry. The first being when their parents had kicked her out for having a baby and the second being when Hermione got married to Severus. It was as Harry and Draco come back into the room with Lily and Rover that it happened.

BANG!

Narcissa let out a cry of shock along with everyone else. Lucius and Severus moved the woman behind them while the men took up the front.

"Hermione take the children and find somewhere to hide. don't come out for anyone unless it's me and be sure then ok?" Hermione nodded while Narcissa took Lily into her arms and pulled Clara away from Remus. Rover followed but then looked back before standing in front of them and growling at whatever had made that sound.

"This is it. She's going down one way or the other." Harry said knowing right away, who it was. They all nodded knowing that even if they died they were taking her with them. Severus and Lucius shared a look. They hoped that they had done enough when they had talked some of the death eaters to helping them kill Ginny.

It was time to end this one way or the other.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLZ. LETS ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ;D

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	9. Chapter 8

My Family: Bring It On  
Chapter Eight  
Goodbye…

A/N: Well apart from the Epilogue, this is the last chapter. But don't worry, I 'm going to be doing one more story to this but after I have finished another story first. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and the fans the added me to their list's :D also thanks to my bate Stargatefan001 who has been checking my story. You're the best :DStargatefan001: Why thank you, you're fabulous to Beta for.

Hermione held Jazon as they heard the fighting going on above their heads. Clara was holding Lily who was whimpering ever so softly. It had been hours since they had been down here. She was thankful there was still fighting going on as she didn't want it to go silent and ponder who had won and if her children were going to die along with herself.

It happened so suddenly Hermione didn't know what to do. The door to the room they were in was flung open and a figure was just standing there leaning on the door. Narcissa gasped when she saw the blonde hair catch in the light floating into the room. She went to go forward but was stopped when the person held up their hand.

"You…you need to leave…Lucius sent me…said to get out…save the children..." It was a voice they didn't know but if what he was saying was true then things weren't going the way they should have been going.

Hermione looked at him before putting Jazon behind her and pushing him towards his sisters. Narcissa looked at her in shock wondering what she was going. "Why would Lucius send a lackey to tell us to leave? And if it was that bad up there he and Severus would have come down and gotten us them self's."

Narcissa and Clara now had their wands pointed at the man and he started to laugh a high pitched laugh.

"Always the smart one Hermione, never could put anything passed you could we?" She glared at him before waving her own wand and watched as he keeled over in pain as his body was forced to change back to who he really was. Clara and Narcissa gasped upon seeing Ron Weasley standing there smirking at them.

Cheering went up as Severus and Lucius sent the killing curse at Ginny Weasley and they watched her drop dead. Harry was kissing Draco while everyone seemed to saying how happy they were she was final gone.

"I heard her own brother ran off half way through the fight-" Lucius and Severus looked at each other before taking off running. There was no way he knew were they had, had the girls hide. There was just no-

"Hermione are you ok?" They heard, as they ran around the corner only to stop short when they saw a body lying on the floor. Severus jump over him and took Hermione into his arms. She still had her wand pointed at where Ron had been and looked to be in shock.

"He was going to kill Jazon. He hurt him Severus." He looked at his son to see that Narcissa was taking care of him while Clara was watching the girls. Lucius went to help Narcissa while making sure she was ok herself.

"It's ok. See he's just fine." He slowly walked her over to Jazon to show her that everything was just fine. Hermione seemed to snap out of it when she saw Severus pick their son up. She moved over to them and checked both of them over.

It took her along time to see that everyone that she loved was ok. Harry and Draco had come into the room not long after them and were hugging Lily between them.

There was a lot of talk after the battle took place that the Malfoy's were the bad guys and that they should stand on trail like everyone else but Hermione was so angry she ended up having the Minister Of Magic held at wand point when he came to the house.

Severus had taken his family back to their home and Jazon was back to his lively self within days. The twins were sleeping through the night so Hermione and Severus could get some much need sleep and togetherness time.

Harry and Draco had taken up their lives with Lily on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. They were staying in the Manor for now but Lucius had started to have a house built for them not to far as Narcissa wanted to be able to see her granddaughter whenever she felt like it. Along with the house, they had taken in three more dogs and Rover was having the time of his life paying with then and looking after Lily.

TBC…

FOR NOW THAT'S IT BUT DON'T WORRY ITS NOT OVER JUST YET :D READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS FOR READING

Stargatefan001, again: Yeah! Review, well you've already read it. Thanks Folks.

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	10. Chapter 9

My Family: Bring It On

Chapter Nine

The End?

Thank you Stargatefan001 for all you're help in this story. Who knows there might be more ;D

Stargatefan001 here: Pleased to be of help and it's been an absolute pleasure betaing for you. The story was a joy to read!

**Epilogue**

"Come on Lily we're going to be late." Jazon shouted to his best friend who just couldn't seem to hurry up. It was their 3rd year at Hogwarts and he was looking forward to it as his Uncle Harry had given him the Marauder's Map. This was going to be the best year ever. His mother and father had no idea and, well he wasn't about to tell them as he knew his mother would take it off him.

"Ready." Turning he saw Lily walking towards him with her hand on Rovers lead. He smiled as he watched her red hair fly around her heart shaped face. Shaking his head, he moved towards her and took her bag from her. "Are your mum and dad going to bring the twins to Kings-cross or Granddad Lucius and Grandma Cissa?" He groaned. It was the year his twins sisters were starting Hogwarts and he hated it. Not only did they tell on his all the time but they always made kissy faces at him when they caught him staring at Lily.

"Not sure but mum said that we had to sit with them. Why couldn't RJ be coming this year instead of them. I mean we won't be able to get away with anything even with the map." Lily gave a laugh after he stopped whining.

"Don't worry Jaz I'm sure everything will be alright." Turning he watched his Uncle Draco walk into the room with his arm around Uncle Harry. He hadn't gotten it when they had said they were going to have a baby. I mean guys just don't have the organs. However, when they had been told that some people didn't want their children and gave them away he had felt proud that his Uncles would help these orphans out. That and he had someone else that wasn't a girl to hang out with.

They now had 3 boys along with 2 girls. (In order of age) Katie 9; Gary 7; Paul 6; Sam 4 and Louisa-Ann who was just 2 months old. But then again his family was bigger. His mother seemed to have a thing for having more than one baby at a time. She was carrying twins again at the minute. He was hoping they were boys again.

There are the twins, Lola and Lily 11. Then came along RJ and Alexandros 10; Chloe; Kelly and Rebecca 8. Then Santos and Claire 6 and finally Ashley, Dean and Julie 3. Nevertheless, when the twins arrived his mother had promised him that he could name one. He was thrilled, as he couldn't remember when he had named Lola that well. He had been sick a lot of the time.

Granddad Lucius and Grandma Cissa had had twins, Emma and Carl who were not going to start until next year. After they had been born Grandma Cissa had cried as she had been told that she couldn't have any more children but she loved having the babies over to baby-sit.

"Right Draco you take Rover and then Jazon you take Lily, while I get the trunks. Your mum and dad are bringing Lily and Lola." Jazon nodded before watching his Uncle Draco take Rover through the floo. Taking a gentle hold of Lily he led he in and let her hug his waist. This year was going to be it. He was going to ask her no matter what. With a smile, he hugged her back and shouted out their destination.

THE END?

WELL THAT'S IT! FINISHED. PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL ADD ANOTHER TO LET YOU SEE THEM ALL GROWN UP. :D

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
